


Common sense

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Advice, Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Pruitt gives Andy a piece of his mind on the new man in her life





	Common sense

**Author's Note:**

> Pruitt is not having it He is putting his foot down reminds me of the not on my watch gif lol

“Andrea, I expected more from you. You are risking your career for a man you’ve only known for a little while.” Pruitt criticized his daughter. As usual, he had his own opinion on her love life.

“Papi, if you get to know him, you’ll like him. He’s a good guy.” Andy pleaded with her father.

“Think about what you are doing, Mija. This isn’t just some guy you met out at the bar or ran into, this is the captain of your station. It’s not going to work out in the long run.” Pruitt tried to reason with her.

Pruitt was very disappointed when he found out that she was seeing Captain Sullivan. He questioned where he went wrong with raising her. Why would she do something so foolish? He was very concerned for her well being.

”He’s not some guy to me. He’s more than that. Someone who has been a good friend to me whenever I needed him. He understands me and I understand him. I really care about him.” Andy told him.

“You are making the biggest mistake of your life.” Pruitt sighed. He was becoming frustrated by how stubborn his daughter was being.

“You have no room to judge me when you and your girlfriend are off going on trips together when you’ve barely known each other less than a year.” Andy turned the tables back on her dad by bringing up the new woman in his life.

“That’s different, Mija. You have your whole life ahead of you, don’t waste it on some guy. You just got out of a relationship with Ryan and you are heading into a new one. Take some time for yourself, focus on yourself. You’ll have plenty of time for love later on.” Pruitt said.

“Talk about double standards. I’m an adult, I can make my own decisions. I can see whoever I want to see. Robert isn’t a fling to me, so you can stop dragging his name through the mud. Stay out of my love life. It’s not your decision to make, so drop it.” Andy snapped at him.

“You two are supposed to be friends. Whatever happened to being just friends? Now you two are screwing each other all over the place. Don’t think I don’t know, I hear the gossip that goes around.” Pruitt was failing in his efforts to bring some common sense into his stubborn daughter. She was a fighter, always has been.

Andy didn’t know what to say. She was angry that her dad was insistent on having a say in what goes on in her life. She stood there looking over at him, arms crossed.

“You are going to regret this, Mija. Take it from me. I’ve made a lot of stupid decisions when I was around your age, and now that I’m older, I look back and think what the hell was I even thinking.” Pruitt told her.


End file.
